Night 2
Night 2 is the second pIayable night of Five Nights at Treasure Island. This night starts increasing the difficulty, as Oswald becomes active from this point onward. Donald Duck's head and The Face can also sometimes appear during this night, effectively multiplying the number of potential threats to watch out for. Phone Call "Hello... Oh! Hey, Jake, it's me, Lisa! So, from what I heard, Greg left you a pre-recorded message yesterday... and I, for one, think what he said was pretty stupid. I'm sorry we still have to get our equipment ready; it hasn't been shipped in yet, so we're still waiting. We basically want you to collect data for us when we come over there, it'll be easier to maintain everything. Oh! And also, Greg, as always, has left out some details from his last message. He said that the photo-negative suit can't see... but it can. It '''can' see... but not too well... so do not make any noise if you have to. That would be a really bad idea.'' Also, I... don't think he told you about Oswald, and... you're not gonna like this. The Oswald suit was never finished, but it's said to walk around, just like the other suit. But... the thing is, is that his colors and textures were never finished, so he's really black, which means he can't be seen that easily. I'm not sure if you can do anything about him, but I doubt he'll be a problem since he has no arms. But if he starts becoming a nuisance... then, just shut off your cams like you do... y- would do for Mickey. That should do it. But... alright. I wish you luck." '' -Lisa There is also a possible variation "''Hello? Uh... Jake? Hey! It's me, Lisa. I just wanted to pop in and say you're doing a '''great' job over here, watching those cameras. I would've done it myself if the equipment shipped faster, but, hey, I'm not the one who's in control, eh? But, anyway though, how's it going? Any problems happened? I mean, aside from the suits that move... I heard Greg never told you about Oswald, and he's lucky you're aliiiiiiii... uh, heh, I, uh, I mean, okay. Well, anyway though, Oswald was an unfinished costume that walks just like the Photo-Negative suit. The only difference he has is that Oswald's textures were never finished... and with that being said, he's a full-black character that can easily blend into the darkness. If he's in your office, just... do the same as you would do with Mickey. So... see you then."'' -Lisa Official Guide Because of his coloration, Oswald can be pretty hard (but not impossible) to spot in the dark on your cameras, AND he can hide from them completely as well. As the phone call mentions however, turning off a camera will make him leave your office, just like with Mickey. Disembodied may also become a nuisance, so if he comes in to your office, shut off Cam 2 quickly. Ignoring to shut off Cam 2 (since Disembodied makes a lot of noise) will result in other suits being attracted in to your office. The Face also starts to appear on this night, so if you see him in the Office, raise and lower the monitor once for him to go away. Tips * Check the cameras quickly to know if any costumes have left their start position. * The Face has a higher chance of popping up in The Office than the 1st night. Be on alert for his appearance. * Remember that Oswald appears at the center of the room, so If you suspect that he is in the room, look in the center. Note that he might be hard to see because of his coloring. Category:Nights